projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
DEMON FURBY!! ¦ Tattletail 1
Jared plays as a kid getting a demonic furby just before Christmas that won't shut up! Synopsis Jared plays Tattletail, which is about demonic furbies! It is similar to Five Nights at Freddies. Jared has to open his Christmas present early. The game opens in a child's bedroom. Jared is impressed by the room. Jared goes down into the basement. Jared finds his talking Tattletail. Jared wants to shut it up! The tattletail demands a treat. Jared tells a story about not having a furbie. The lights are out in the basement. Jared found two furbies in a cupboard. When Christmas came, he never got the furbie. Jared finds an egg, and puts the Tattletail back into its box. The phone rings, and Jared is told not to aswer it. He answers it anyway, and gets weird static. Jared finds two more eggs to collect. On the second night, Jared is told to investigate the clunking noise. A Christmas tree is poorly decorated. The kitchen is awfully bright. Jared knocks on his mom's door, and gets no reply. He finds an egg next to the dryer, and takes the Tattletail out of the dryer. The Tattletail sings, and Jared hates the voice. Jared has to charge the Tattletail, and Jared encourages it to keep dying. Jared finds the charger. Jared needs to find a vase. He breaks it, and the lights go out. Jared has a flashlight. Jared sees glowbug red eyes, and runs away from it. Jared likes shaking the flashlight. Jared puts the Tattletail back in its box. There is knocking at the door. Jared decides to go to bed. With three days before Christmas, Jared wakes up in the middle of the night again. Jared likes the flashlight. Jared goes to investigate a noise. Jared finds some eggs. There is a trail of eggs. Jared finds the source of the noise. Jared hates this. Jared finds Tattletail eating sugar and snacks. Jared takes Tattletail to his momma. Momma has gone missing, and leaves an egg. Jared puts Tattletail back in its box. Jared doesn't want to go near the red eyes where Momma Tattletail is. The lights turn on, and Momma Tattletail goes away. Jared goes back to bed after cleaning up Tattletail's mess. On December 23rd, Jared has to investigate the chattering coming from outside. Jared goes outside. Jared sees the Tattletails, and is amused that they shut up as soon as he looked at them. Tattleail starts yelling, and Jared is mad at it. Jared finds an egg. He now has to go upstairs. Jared finds the other Tattletail, and it wants to hide again. Jared needs to survive a minute this time. The battery and food are both getting low. Jared is killed. Jared is bought back at a save point right before he died. Jared stares at the eyes and waiting, but then Tattletail makes a noise and he dies again. Jared realizes that Tattletail gets scared when the light is low. Jared shakes the flashlights and tries again to sit and wait for a whole minute. He moves away when he hears the noise from mamma. Jared survives the minute, and even feeds Tatteltail during the time. The idiot tattletail is in the cupboard in the bedroom. Jared charges the Tattletail. Now Jared has to survive for a minute and a half. He finds an egg under the tree. Jared believes he is dead when the light goes out. Tattletail is hungry, and Jared believes he is dead. He survives until he heads outside. This is hard! He finds another egg as he finishes the episode. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos